It is called Love Sickness
by Kali Mistfang
Summary: "He stared into her green eyes. This wasn't a romantic moment but it was nice nevertheless. Finn grew sad. If it isn't romance then…what?" Finn gets shot down thrice in a row but a purple haired loner is there to cheer him up. **T: Cursing**


**Hello! It's Lupin! This was a one-shot request by _angel on wings_. She wanted a humor fic between Starling and Finn. It was kinda hard to come up with some cracks but then I went to the park and watched my best friend (from a distance). BTW: If you got that from a distance thing...you're cool. lol**

**Anyway, this is based on my friend's tragedy/bounceback. I told him about it and he said "You're going to write all this, aren't you?"  
><strong>**My response: "Don't worry, dude. It's gonna be a fanfic for _Storm Hawks_."  
><strong>**"I'm Finn?"  
>"Yep."<strong>

**Sorry. A.D.D. kicked in. Anyway, I don't own the characters. If I did, I'd be rich as hell.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Our favorite blonde headed Storm Hawk made his way through Atmosia, capitol of Atmos. His blue eyes wandered around the area.<p>

_Bingo!_ His inner self cheered as he noticed a couple of young ladies hanging out.

He slipped on his sunglasses from…wherever the hell he pulls them from…and dashed to their sides.

"Hey, ladies." He said flirtatiously. "What say we ditch the city and make this a night with me?"

They stared at him, then at each other. The two girls smiled friendly at him.

_Jackpot._ Finn thought to himself smugly before…

"What makes you think _you're_ good enough for _us_?" The apparent leader of the duo said.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"C'mon, Tara." The leader said to her smaller friend. "Let's go before he ruins his pants."

They both walked off, laughing their pretty little heads off. Finn sighed in defeat.

"Geez." Finn groaned. He found himself kicking a random bottle of what used to contain Yorka Juice down the street.

That was three times in a row now within the hour of arriving in Atmosia. Of course, these girls used verbal demonstration which somehow hurt more. The first decided that he looked good with pizza smeared all over his face. The second launched her foot in the worst place possible.

Why did the verbal insult hurt more? Maybe it was because he just needed one final blow to his self-esteem.

"Dammit!" Finn growled, kicking the bottle as hard as he could.

He watched as the green bottle hurdled into a random direction. Unfortunately, said random direction turned out to be the one that Finn would be grateful for.

Unaware of the bottle coming towards her, a young woman with purple hair in a ponytail was admiring some weapons.

_THUNK!_

Starling whipped around to find the perpetrator only to find a blonde headed Storm Hawk laughing his butt off.

She looked down at the abandoned bottle then put two and two together. She picked up the bottle and sauntered over to the blonde. She shoved the bottle into his face, ceasing his laughter completely.

"Wha-"

"You're supposed to recycle plastic bottles, Finnegan." Starling scolded.

Finn looked up at her like she was insane. What he saw, instead, was the woman fighting a smile. Finn couldn't help but smile.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll recycle _you_." Starling said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you know I don't make empty threats."

Finn nodded, recalling the one time he didn't take it seriously. He took the bottle and Starling escorted him to the recycling bin.

"How've you been?" Starling decided to ask. "Still having trouble with the ladies?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, you have a little pizza sauce on your left cheek and there's a slight limp in your walk."

Finn smiled as he tossed the bottle into the bin. "You always notice the small things." He said, unconsciously, wiping his cheek free of sauce. "What about you? Having fun being the Lone Wolf of the Skies?"

Starling rolled her eyes at the name. "In a sense, yes and no."

Finn nodded knowingly. Yes, she enjoyed the feeling of freedom. No, she missed her team mates.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" Starling invited.

Finn nodded with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>"Those girls really are something." Starling said once Finn had finished explaining.<p>

"I'll say. Bitches."

Starling chuckled in response. "Yes, most girl do tend to run away from guys like you."

"Huh?"

"You're always flirting with girls that are trying to have fun on their own. Worst of all, it's always the ones with, how you so generously put it, a "nice rack"."

Finn busted out laughing upon hearing Starling say it. The accent and the words did _not _match at all.

"Not my fault!" He said in his defense. Starling just smiled as he calmed down.

They sat down on a bench and watched children play "Sky Knights and Cyclonians." There was one kid who kept say "This time, no mercy" menacingly and swinging a cardboard blade around. The two sky warriors smiled at that.

"So why?" Finn finally asked.

Starling blinked and looked over at her friend. He had a serious look in his eyes even though he wasn't even looking at her. Starling felt a pang of…_something_ in her heart. This was the side of Finn that was rarely seen; the side that was deep, affectionate, caring, and sensitive.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, his face falling to face his hands. "I mean, why is it that, even though I'm always flirting with God only knows how many girls, you're always so…calm about it? You don't get jealous or cry over it."

Starling smiled and watched the clouds. "That's not true."

Finn looked up at her emerald eyes which focused on the clouds.

"I do get jealous. It actually hurts and I do cry on the inside." She then turned to meet his gaze. "But I know you'll always fall on your face so I have nothing to worry about."

Finn pursed his lips at the terrible joke. He stared into her green eyes. This wasn't a romantic moment but it was nice nevertheless.

Finn grew sad. _If it isn't romance then…what?_

Starling shuffled his styled hair, drawing a whine from the boy. "Hey! Not the hair, Star!"

Starling just smiled. She then stood up. "Well, I gotta get going. I need to report my findings to the elders."

"Damn old pricks." Finn muttered. Starling laughed at that. Finn got up and stood before her. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Starling said, nodding. Finn held out his hand for her. Starling took it. When Finn started to drop his hand, Starling gripped it and yanked him into a hug. Finn was shocked by the contact.

It wasn't the fact that…okay. _Maybe_ it was because a girl was _willingly_ hugging him but the fact that _Starling_ was hugging him without complaints? It was weird…in a good way.

Finn hugged her back. He felt warm lips on his cheek before Starling walked off casually.

"See you around, Storm Hawk." She said, waving over her shoulder.

Finn was left standing there, his cheek almost on fire but he enjoyed that feeling. The feeling of flames on his cheek. Finn felt warmth in his chest too as a small blush feel on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl pretending to be Master Cyclonis said to the pretending Aerrow.

"He looks like he's *gulp* a zombie." The Stork Pretender said.

"You guys don't know anything." A girl with a ponytail blue wig said.

* * *

><p>Junko waved his hand in front of Finn's face as he hummed a random song. "Ah…Finn?" The Wallop asked.<p>

"Hm?"

The entire squadron was staring at the blonde in wonder. He had been in a daze for days now.

"It's chore day. You've gotta take care of sweeping the main deck." Piper said with a curious tone.

"Oh." Finn said, getting up. He plugged in his CD Player and got to work.

Everyone watched with curiosity and amazement. Usually, Finn would complain about chore day and ask for the easiest.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Aerrow whispered.

"Probably some deadly disease." Stork muttered fearfully. "We all have our-ahem-shots right?"

"Don't worry, Stork." Piper said, grabbing the squeegee. She began to clean the windows. "It's not contagious."

"What isn't?" Junko asked.

"Finn is sick all right." Piper said. "He's _love _sick_."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you love it, <em>angel<em>. Never actually thought of a story for them before. I might end up experimenting with this couple. lol**

**3 Lupin**


End file.
